Project Summary/Abstract Objectives: New York University School of Medicine proposes to establish a research training program in Healthcare Delivery Science and Population Health with the following aims: 1. To select and recruit highly qualified, predoctoral and postdoctoral scientists (PhD or MD) with potential to become innovative and creative leaders in healthcare delivery science and population health research. 2. To increase trainees' knowledge, skills and motivation to pursue independent research careers at the interface of health services research and health care delivery systems. 3. To mentor these scientists to facilitate entry in academia and transition as independent researchers. 4. To evaluate the effectiveness of the T32 Program and ensure milestones are achieved. Rationale: Health care delivery systems have fallen short in translating evidence-based clinical and population health interventions into practice, and have lagged in generating new evidence about optimal systems of care. To address these problems, we need a large cohort of researchers with the methodologic skill, institutional savvy, and social capital to bridge the gap between health services research and real-world health care delivery systems operations. Design: Combined, predoctoral and postdoctoral research training program in Healthcare Delivery Science and Population Health. Key Activities: The predoctoral trainees in each cohort will graduate with a PhD in Biostatistics, Epidemiology, Population Health, or Systems and Computational Biomedicine. The postdoctoral trainees in each cohort will complete a 2-year fellowship and graduate with a Master's of Science in Clinical Investigation, with a Concentration in Healthcare Delivery Science. Planned Duration of Appointments: 2 years for each trainee. Number of Trainees: In each cohort, we will recruit, educate, and mentor 4 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral trainees: a total of 27 trainees over 5 years. Intended Trainee Outcomes: Trainees will be followed for 10 years to measure degree completion; number of professional presentations and peer-reviewed publications; academic and clinical leadership positions; academic career awards; and federal and non-federal grants. Potential Impact: This T32 Program will address a critical deficiency in the academic workforce by educating, mentoring, and preparing healthcare delivery system scientists to pursue careers that will foster the development and success of learning health care systems.